Saucy in the shower
by CrazyBailey
Summary: Stendan having sex in the shower.


Dedicated to Bamboo19 (sorry for the extreme delay)

Saucy in the shower

"Fucking get up, ye filthy fuck" shouts Brendan with a rage.

"What's going on?" you jeer him on, as the angry Irishman takes the stage.

"Don't ye remember this? After we kissed, ye got excited and then ye pissed?"

"I remember Bren, just remind me again, was that before the blowie or after the fist?

"We filled up on junk, had a bit of a spunk, then ye wanted to get drunk, so ye downed a bottle of whisky."

"Keep your tash on there Bren; it was last night at ten. Besides, we always knew that having sex on a full bladder was risky."

"Wow Bren, you were certainly right about the piss, just look at this mess! I'm absolutely soaking wet!"

"Bit of an understatement that, ye silly twat. But there's no need to threat, I mean when exactly aren't ye wet?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm usually clean! I've just woken up and haven't had a chance to shower yet!"

"I'm not talking about baths and don't make me laugh! If yer not self-aroused, crying or covered in cum, then yer probably drenched in pizza scented sweat!"

"Pizza scented? Don't be so demented!" Besides it's not my fault I work in a deli!"

"There's no need to blub, I work in a club! Do I smell of vodka? No, because the Irish ain't smelly!"

"Alright I get your point now come and give me a hug", he gives you a shove, so you try again. "Hug me Bren."

"Ye think I'm gonna give ye a snog when ye smell like a dog. You my dear Steven can think again."

So into the bathroom you hop, as the boxers shielding your modesty drop. And you're almost certain that there was just one thing in the midst of the moment that you had somehow forgot.

"I forgot to lock the door?" "Of course ye didn't ye whore. Yesterday just wasn't enough for ye and ye wanted more?"

So in behind creeps Brendan, clutching in his hands a towel, clean boxers and a rubber duck.

"Oh lovely Bren, this is just my luck. It's first thing in the morning and I get a free fuck!"

As Brendan takes off his clothes, you get under the hose.

"Is this water hot enough for you?" Testing it with an elbow he shrugs "I suppose."

Making the first move he clutches your knob with one hand and brushes the other up and down your torso.

Now was the time, the perfect time to start some seriously, well deserved, hard core intercourse-o.

In time he stops stroking your chest and starts to pump your dick instead, after that he goes in cautiously readying himself for the aftermath of the blow.

After a while you pant and struggle a "Bren stop I'm gonna… GO!"

Out pours the milkshake, the glory, the magic that simply was your semen!

"Ye got anymore?" "More? "Yes Steven anymore?" "Anymore what? Anymore Morgan Freeman?"

"No you deaf bastard! Is anymore of this gloopy white shit going to come out of yer penis?!"

"I don't think so Bren, but remind me again. Wasn't the whole point of this meant for us to adopt some kind of cleanness?"

"Cleanness? My arse." He passes off with pure sarcasm. "Here take my raft. "

Clutching his todger, the pair of you lower onto the bottom of the bath.

"So how d'ye wanna do this then? Ye wanna do this doggy style?"

"Sure I guess, why not? I mean we haven't done that in a while."

You take positions and as you immediately take the bottom, he gets himself on top.

Everything was turning proper steamy now, what you really needed was a mop.

Before the real fun starts, you give him a peck, responding to his pout.

Then he plunges himself into your hole before forcing himself back out.

You feel your anus tightening you feel like it's going to tear.

But there was nothing you could do to stop this full on, active bear.

"Bren this feels really nice, but if you just take my advice, could you maybe slow down a little?"

"What's that ye want me to go faster?" He mishears, the next thrust knocking you flying like a skittle.

"Bren slow the fuck down! Do you want us to drown?" "What I want for ye is to man up and stop acting like a clown!"

"You wanna play it like that? Watch when I do it back!" "Okay then young Steven, we'll see if ye manage to get even."

He yanks himself out and you swap around roles. Now you were the child and he was the doll.

You barge your way in, determined to win!

Hastily rocking was your dick, knocking the Irish man for six.

"Alright I get yer point!" He whimpers as you yank onto his pubes.

"Next time we do this, we're definitely using lube."

Thinking back you find it funny how a simple dribble of piss had lead on to this.

But before you had time to think, he was asking for another passionate kiss.

"Excuse me morning breathe" you snort, before gently gnawing on his lip.

Then he picks up the rubber duck and places it on his dick. "I welcome ye all aboard Captain Brady's ship!"

"Captain Brady's ship? I think you mean Captain Hay!"

"Why should it be Captain Hay, it's my cock, besides we do everything my way!"

"No we don't! It was even my idea to do everything we did yesterday."

"Oh come off it, I'm only playing Steven, there's no need to start acting like a brat!"

"But I thought I claimed that penis! And besides we are fucking in my shower, in my flat!"

Oh look Steven, the poor duck is melting! Maybe we should take it to the vet?"

"That may have to wait you know!" you joke. "You've already put me in debt."

The finale is the ultimate fingering session, now things are moving faster.

In he slotted his thumb, twisting it around like a pencil in a sharpener.

You could feel his nail digging in; you could feel his skin touching your sides.

How you managed to stay all in one piece for this long made you want to beam with utter pride.

Out you both splash, whipping the remaining cum from his tash.

And you waste no time in having one final glance at his pride and joy in a flash.

"Will you hug me now?" you say with a scowl,

"Of course I will Steven," he says, passing a towel.

That now puts an end to the pleasure for another day.

And in that time the water drains, to wash the filth away.


End file.
